Eterna Serena La esperanza de una nueva vida
by amer92
Summary: Después de tantos años juntos saldrán a la luz algunas verdades ocultas, su amor sobrevivirá a todo esto, parece que la batalla no ha terminado, esta ahora en sus corazones...
1. La cena

- La cena estaba deliciosa- comentaba un sonriente Darien a sus anfitriones, Haruka y Michiru los hab an invitado a cenar despu s de una semana ardua de trabajo.

- Muchas gracias Darien, me gusta que hayan disfrutado de la cena... - contesto Michiru

- tengo que admitir que tienes una compa era que cocina mas que bien Haruka, felicidades... - segu a Darien...

- Acaso quieres decir que yo no se cocinar Darien! - grit Serena causando algunas risitas a los presentes

- princesa sabes que no quise decir eso, tu... tambi n cocinas bien...

- Solo bien?- segu a ella discutiendo, esta situaci n se le hacia divertida a los dem s...

- a ver como te sales de esta "querido Darien"- dec a Haruka riendo a lo que recibi una mirada asesina departe de el pelinegro

- Bueno princesa, lo que quiero decir es que... no solo bien... como explicarlo, a pesar de que tus platos no tengan una buena presentaci n..

- vaya que eso te va a servir hombre- lo interrumpi Haruka recibiendo un codaso por parte de Michiru - no te metas!- agreg , Serena lo miraba con unos ojos amenazadores esperando una respuesta, el continu hablando - son los manjares mas exquisitos que he probado y sabes por qu ?- le pregunt haciendo que su rostro ahora representara algo de curiosidad

- por qu ? - pregunt ella.

- por el simple hecho de que los haces con todo el amor del mundo Serena, y eso te hace muy especial para mi... A este comentario el rostro de Serena cambio automaticamente, irradiando una alegria envidiable, Haruka solo tosi y se le escuch un "cursi" carraspeando, que solo Michiru pudo entender. Las cosas habian cambiado mucho, los a os habia pasado y ya no tenian que luchar con villanos, ya Serena tenia 21 a os pero aun parec a la ni a de 14 que Darien conoci y la verdad era eso lo que le hacia amar mas a su princesa, Haruka y Michiru como siempre viv an juntas con Hotaru pero esta ves ella habia viajado con Setsuna, Amy seguia estudiando para ser doctora, Rei se encargaba como siempre del templo de su abuelo y Lita era una chef profesional, bueno... Mina... consigui el sue o de ser kuna cantante profesional y este mes le habia tocado hacer una gira fuera de la ciudad de Tokio, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, al igual que la relaci n de Serena y Darien, l por supuesto dentro de un a o se recibir a como un pediatra ya que amaba a los ni os y Serena seguia en la universidad, a pesar que la pobre siempre requer a de la ayuda de su amado o Amy para resolver algunos problemas que no lograba entender. El pensar en todo esto a ella le tranquilizaba y se llenaba de dicha de saber que por fin sus vidas habian vuelto a la normalidad. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se di cuenta que Darien le hablaba.

- te encuentras bien Serena- la miraba un poco preocupado, ya que por unos minutos estaba como ida

- oh, disculpa querido Darien, no te escuche, que me estabas diciendo?

- solo queria saber si estabas bien, te distraiste un buen rato

- si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando un poco

- ya veo...

- dime una cosa Darien

- si?

- tu eres feliz?

- a que viene esa pregunta princesa?

- solo respondeme, lo eres o no?

- claro que soy feliz mi Serena, estoy al lado de la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, simplemente la persona que llena mis dias de dicha y felicidad, el amor de mi vida, la mujer que ser mi esposa por el resto de la eternidad y con quien reinare en el futuro Tokio de Cristal y con la que tendre a la mas bella criatura: nuestra hija, como no estar a feliz Serena?, es mas creo que la felicidad que siento estando a tu lado es mucho mas que eso... es algo que ni yo mismo puedo definir... Las palabras de su amado la dejaron bastante satisfecha y completa, le di un beso en la mejilla causando un poco de sonrojo por parte de l.

- Bueno tortolitos creo que es suficiente miel por hoy verdad?- dec a una un poco celosa Haruka ya que aun tenia unos sentimientos encontrados hacia ella.

- d jalos amarse en paz Haruka- le reclam Michiru, no le hacen ning n da o a nadie, es mas: se les ve muy lindos juntos, envidio un poco eso

- envidias?- pregunt Haruka- que es lo que envidias de ellos Michiru?- esto fue en un tono un poco mas de reclamo.

- como te dije lo bien que se ven juntos, el amor tan puro que se profesan el uno hacia el otro, es tan tierno...

- no veo ninguna diferencia con el que nosotras nos tenemos- le dijo Haruka, era bastante claro que estas palabras salieron sin querer de sus labios, ya que aun no se sabia que tipo de relaci n tenian, a decir verdad Darien ya sospechaba algo pero Serena, bueno es Serena, no se si me entender n... Darien carraspeo un poco y su novia estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el t ante este comentario, Michiru palideci y Haruka estaba roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de la magnitud de tal comentario

- estoy segura de que Haruka no quiso decir eso chicos, a veces dice algunas tonterias que solo ella entiende verdad?- dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella que aun segu a roja de la verg enza

- es cierto- trato de disculparse- Michiru tiene raz n, no fue mi intenci n decir eso, a veces salen algunas tonterias de mi boca, disculp nme

- no te preocupes Haruka no tienes porque hacerlo sabemos que tipo de 'relaci n' llevan las dos- dijo Serena sorprendiendo a todos por ese comentario, acaso la tontita de Serena Tsukino se habia dado cuenta de la relaci n que ten an Haruka y Michiru, eso era algo... dificil de creer.

- a que te refieres con eso princesa?- pregunt un curioso Darien

- bueno, yo tengo entendido y se que ustedes dos se quieren mucho, asi que...

Los presentes quedaron interesados en la respuesta de la rubia

- ustedes son como hermanas...

Ambas se mirar n con una risita disimulada, mientras que Darien se tomaba la cabeza en se al de 'como no puede darse cuenta'

- brillante deducci n cabeza d bom bom- dijo Haruka un poco aliviada.

- gracias- respondi alegremente ella.

- Bueno chicas realmente tenemos que irnos, ya es algo tarde y tengo que dejar a Serena en casa, vale la pena repetir que la cena estaba deliciosa

- no tienes que agradecer nada Darien, estamos felices de tenerlos a ambos como invitados- dijo Michiru- pero... ya que mencionaste lo de dejar a Serena en casa, no puedo evitar pensar por qu no se van a vivir juntos?, por lo que cuentas ella siempre va a tu departamento, creo que ser a lo mas conveniente, no lo creen?

- Michiru yo creo que por ahora las cosas van bien como estan, adem s como dices, Serena va siempre a mi departamento y creo que ser a lo mismo

- por supuesto que no ser a lo mismo- contest ella- esta ves ustedes dormirian juntos.

Este comentario hizo que a ambos se le subieran la sangre a sus rostros, hasta la misma Haruka se ator con su t por el osado comentario de su compa era

- yo creo que Darien tiene raz n Michiru, no hay ningun motivo para que ellos tomen una decisi n tan apresurada, ambos estan estudiando y ese tipo de cosas les afectar a mucho en las vidas que estan llevando ahora.  
- de ninguna manera- dijo algo indignada Michiru- como creen que nacera la Peque a Dama?

Este comentario hizo que se pongan aun mas colorados de lo que estaban, mucho mas Darien que sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer para poder concebir a la Peque a Dama, no podian ni defenderse de lo que dacia la pobre de Michiru que no se dio cuenta de la situaci n en la que hab a metido a sus amigos

- Michiru Kaio!- le grit Haruka- como es posible que est s diciendo esas cosas! mira como los has puesto! creo que no es momento de hablar de todo eso, ademas a la Peque a Dama le falta mucho por llegar, creo que hasta ese momento ellos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer ese tipo de "preparativos" pero ahora no!, parece que no solamente yo hablo tonter as.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese comentario hab a incomodado a sus invitados

- Oh Darien, Serena, en verdad mil disculpas, como se me ocurri decir esas cosas, lo lamento mucho.

- no te preocupes- contest ella que ya hab a regresado a su color natural- como dice Haruka, Rini llegara mas adelante, no es necesario apurarse, Darien est a punto de recibirse como pediatra mientras yo tengo la universidad, aun no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas...

- es cierto- agreg Darien- no estoy para nada apurado en querer traer a Rini al mundo, ya que se que pasar toda mi vida con Serena. verdad amor?

- asi es!- contest bastante contenta

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco, pasaron unos minutos y l se levant ayudando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo

- ahora si es hora de irnos, la pasamos muy bien, espero que esta cena se repita- dijo Darien animado

- claro que lo volveremos a hacer, no seria justo que como buenos amigos que somos nos dejemos abandonados- dijo riendo Michiru

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir, cuando Serena jal a Michiru a un lado

- que sucede?- pregunt preocupada

- oh no es nada Michiru, me da un poco de pena pedirte esto...

- vamos Serena dime que es lo que deseas?

Darien y Haruka las miraban un poco extra ados, ninguno de los dos se explicaban el comportamiento de la rubia

- lo que sucede es que me gustar a que me ense es a preparar la deliciosa comida de hoy, quiero sorprender a mi querido Darien, y que mejor que hacerlo cocinado para l algo tan rico como lo que cenamos hoy.

Michiru sonri , le llamaba la atenci n lo tierna que resultaba ser la princesa, tenia bastante parecido a su madre, aunque no la habia llegado a conocer a fondo, sabia que ella era asi, por la bondad y amor que irradiaba tan solo con la mirada. - esta bien Serena, te ense are a cocinar, no te preocupes ok, si deseas ma ana ven y podemos empezar, te parece?

- claro que si!- contest la rubia emocionada Despu s de varios minutos de seguir con una peque a pero amena charla, finalmente se despidieron. Haruka y su compa era los miraban desde la puerta, se alejaban lentamente y agarrados de las manos

- no te parecen tiernos?- dijo Michiru - aun parecen dos adolescentes enamorados.

- si claro - contest Haruka algo preocupada

- y ahora a ti que te sucede?

- como es posible que les hayas insinuado que ten an que vivir juntos, estas loca?

- ey! a mi me parece de lo mas normal, ademas ellos dos se aman, creo que no es algo del otro mundo

La rubia solo hizo una mueca - para ellos no es algo normal, viste como los pusiste?

- creo que no solo yo met la pata hoy verdad?

- de que hablas?

- "es igual a lo de nosotros"- haci ndole recordar lo que dijo cuando discut an sobre las relaciones de ambas parejas.

- bueno yo... un error lo comete cualquiera- dijo tom ndose la cabeza

- me sorprendes!

- y eso por que?

- es incre ble que te hayas dado cuenta que te equivocaste

- ah eso... espera... pero si eres tu la que no te quieres dar cuenta de tus errores, y como siempre tengo que pagar yo por ellos...

- nos quedaremos a discutir eso o me acompa aras a la cama?- dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina cambiando el tema

- y ahora me cambias el tema uhmmm... que conveniente

- bueno entonces... ir yo sola- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a la rubia atr s.

- oye! no dije que no quiero!- fue a su encuentro.

La pareja caminaba romanticamante, se hab an divertido en la casa de las chicas, aun por los comentarios "comprometedores" de Michiru que los meti en apuros, raramente Serena estaba callada.

- y ese silencio?- pregunt Darien

- estaba pensando un poco...

- de nuevo? esta noche estas muy pensativa Serena- sonri

- lo que sucede es... tendr raz n Michiru? sabes, hace mucho que estamos juntos y no hab a considerado la idea de vivir juntos, despues de lo que dijo ella me hizo pensar un poco, y si Rini no aparece ante nosotros, es decir, si no nace? me sentir a muy mal por eso

- Princesa...- le habl cari osamente - no deseo obligarte a hacer algo de lo que talves no est s preparada, como se dijo antes, el vivir juntos es un gran paso, pero si tu lo deseas asi yo no tengo ningun inconveniente, te a o demasiado y me gustar a pasar todos los dias junto a ti, amanecer a tu lado, desayunar juntos, compartiriamos muchas cosas, desear as hacerlo ahora?

- Darien... te amo, se y estoy completamente segura que pasaremos toda la eternidad juntos, la vida me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo que eres tu... que mas puedo pedir... no apresuremos las cosas, es cierto, tenemos muchas responsabilidades, no quiero ser una mas para ti

- no digas eso princesa- la interrumpi

- sabes lo que quiero decir, estamos muy felices ahora como estamos, no quiero que las cosas se adelanten y traigan problemas, quiero que le demos el mejor futuro a nuestra peque a Rini y eso requiere paciencia y esfuerzo, asi que... por que apresurarnos? tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo verdad?

El chico se detuvo en medio de la calle y abraz a su princesa, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, ella maduraba poco a poco y eso le gustaba ya que crec a a su lado...


	2. Vamos de campamento!

El sonido del celular lo despert

- Bueno?- dijo aun som oliento

- Darien?- preguntaron del otro lado- soy Haruka, disc lpame te despert ?

- en realidad ya estaba por levantarme sucede algo? Es bastante raro que tu me llames, me sorprendes

- ya ves que los milagros existen- respondi sonriente- sucede que no se como decirlo necesito un favor mas bien un consejo

- pas algo con Michiru?- pregunt extra ado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- no como crees, todo esta bien

- entonces?

- esta bien dime Darien, tu alguna vez has cocinado para cabeza de bom bom, digo para Serena?

- uhmmmm varias veces a decir verdad, pero por que lo preguntas? Ah! Creo que ya se a donde va todo esto quieres darle una sorpresa a Michiru verdad?

El rubio se sonrojo por tal pregunta, Darien se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo

- Vamos Haruka, puedes enga ar a Serena pero no creas que a mi tambi n

- no se a que te refieres Darien, tan solo quiero cocinar algo para Michiru ya que ella siempre es la que hace las cosas de esta casa debido a la ausencia de Setsuna

- esta bien, si tu lo dices asi pues te creer uhmm veamos cuando deseo engre r a mi princesa siempre le cocino algo que le guste, ella tiene algunos platillos preferidos y me esmero porque me salgan deliciosos para ella, tengo entendido que MIchiru tiene un paladar bastante exquisito, tu debes saber que comidas debe preferir, si quisiera sosprenderla con un desayuno en la cama, cosa que aun no me ha tocado hacer, le servir a un buen desayuno: huevos revueltos, un jugo de naranja, tostadas, en fin lo que se que a ella le guste, claro que con un peque o detalle como una rosa por ejemplo, nunca olvides eso

- muchas gracias Darien- dec a la rubia que hab a escuchado atentamente a su amigo- se perfectamente que hacer

- espero que te haya servido de ayuda mi consejo, bueno tengo que levantarme, te deseo suerte- colg la llamada y dej el celular en la mesa de noche en donde tambien estaba un retrato de el, Serena y la peque a Rini

- te extra o mucho Rini, alg n dia volver s a estar con nosotros, pero para eso tendre que...- se sonroj - NO! de ninguna manera!... deja de pensar tonterias Darien- cogi el retrato de la mesa- te amo tanto Serena, se que aun no estamos listos para eso... o si?... no aun no... no lo creo- devolvi el retrato a su lugar.

- bueno es hora de tomar un ba o, en un par de horas me encuentro con ella, no me quiero retrazar...

En casa de Haruka y Michiru

- veamos, ojala que esto funcione, hace mucho tiempo que no engr o a mi sirena, espero que esto le guste.

Se dirigi a la refrigeradora y cogi algunos ingredientes, por primera vez ella iba a cocinar para la chica de cabellos aguamarina, cuando termin su labor puso todo en una charola de plata y con un peque o florero se fue al encuentro de Michiru que aun segu a en la habitaci n.

- ya esta listo tu desayuno, hora de levantarse- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

- parece que me quede dormida- contest ella estir ndose un poco, cuando la vio parada en la puerta con la charola en las manos se sorprendi bastante

- Haruka acaso tu... cocinaste?- dijo divertida

- no es raro ok, y por favor no mates el momento, si no deseas tu desayuno entonces me lo llevo- retroced a para salir de la habitaci n.

- no! espera, no dije que no lo quiero, solo que me sorprendes, tu no sueles hacer esas cosas, pero debo admitir que es muy lindo ese gesto de tu parte

- no es nada- respondi sinti ndose orgullosa de la respuesta de su compa era- solo pens que luego de lo de ayer deb as por lo menos de reponer fuerzas.

Michiru solo sonri , los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun la sonrojaban un poco- acercate- le pidi dulcemente.

La rubia se acerc a ella con la charola en la mano, se sent a su lado, pronto se dio cuenta de la rosa que le hab a puesto como detalle, eso le gusto aun mas.

- es muy linda- dijo aspirando su aroma

- no tanto como tu- respondi la rubia

- y esos detalles Haruka- puso una cara que simulaba algo de enojo- no me digas que hiciste algo malo y haces todo esto para que te perdone?

- hey como crees!- le dijo la rubia algo molesta por su comentario- acaso no puedo tener detalles con mi chica?

- bueno esta bien, no te pongas asi, solo estaba bromeando, a veces eres tan dificil

- no tanto como tu eh...

- que tratas de decir?

- nada princesa- cogi el tenedor con un poco de huevo y se lo dio en la boca...

Darien estaba en la ducha, en todo su departamento se escuchaba una melod a muy interesante que sal a de su equipo de sonido, como se sabe, ten a un gusto exquisito por la m sica y otras cosas... Sali de la ducha envuelto con una toalla en la cintura y se pod a ver que era una persona bastante atractiva, no solo por su "angelical" rostro, sino por su escultural figura que estaba bastante marcada, mejor dicho: era un hombre deseable, hermoso corto cabello negro con unos mechones que ca an en su frente de manera sexy, unos lindos ojos azules como el cielo y una boquita bastante p cara que tra a loquita a Serena, muy aparte ser a hablar de su porte de caballero y gal n que era...  
- creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que ha hecho Haruka con Michiru- pens - quiero darle una bonita sorpresa a Serena, hace mucho que no lo hago, no quiero que piense que me voy a aburrir de ella.

Se dirigi a su mesa de noche y tom el celular para llamar a su novia.

- Buenos dias?- contestaron del otro lado, era la mam de Serena

- buenos dias se ora Ikuko- dijo Darien amablemente- se encontrar Serena en casa? "pero que tonto soy a donde podr a haber ido tan temprano un dia sabado"

- c mo est joven Darien?, espera un momento, voy a llamarla porque se ha quedado dormida, menos mal que hoy no hay clases, sino hubiera llegado tarde como siempre... me imagino que se divirtieron en la cena de anoche con las chicas?

- as es Sra. Tsukino- dijo riendo, conoc a perfectamente a su novia y que era costumbre que se levante tarde.

- espera un momento, ahora la llamo...

Serena bajo como un rayo las escaleras para contestar la llamada desde que supo que era su novio.

- buenos dias querido Darien- dijo alegremente- te sucede algo?, est s bien?

- si Serena, tanto te sorprende que te llame temprano

- bueno es que...

- no te preocupes, te llamaba para invitarte a desayunar, te gustar a acompa arme acompa arme?

Era bastante obvia la respuesta de la rubia, estaba que no cab a de la emoci n

- por supuesto que desayunare contigo Darien, en unos minutos estoy en tu departamento

- esta bien, te estar esperando princesa- y colg

- que bien! voy a desayunar con mi amado Darien- pensaba la rubia- eso significa una cosa... que me ama muchisimo!, que feliz que me siento!

Corri a las escaleras y subi a su habitaci n para alistarse.

- vas a salir Serena?- grit su madre desde el primer piso

- si mam voy a desayunar con Darien, no hay problema con eso verdad?

- ninguno hija, ve y divi rtete

- lo har mam !

- estoy muy feliz!- dec a para si misma- nadie va a arruinarme este hermoso dia!, que emoci n! pasar todo el dia con Darien y la har tan feliz!

Ten a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban como dos chispas y su rostro estaba iluminado de un rosa bastante peculiar...

Darien terminaba de alistarse y se dirigi a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Serena, cogi un recetario porque deseaba hacer algo nuevo para ella y as poder sorprenderla, encontr un delicioso pastel de chocolate

- este le va a encantar a Serena- dijo para si- entonces manos a la obra, es decir a la masa- sonri .

Abri el refrigerador y se di con la sorpresa de que no hab an huevos -tendr que salir al super, no creo que mi princesa venga tan rapido asi que si me apuro podr llegar y sorprenderla-

Agarr las llaves de su auto y fue hacia la calle; a casi mitad de camino para llegar al super divis a Serena corriendo "seguro va para mi departamento" pens , estacion el auto para recogerla

- Serena sube- dijo amablemente

- Darien a d nde vas? cre que ibamos a desayunar juntos-

- as es... voy al super por unas cosas quieres acompa arme?-

- claro!- subi sentandose junto a el.

- y dime Serena... c mo amaneciste?, dormiste bien luego del comentario de Haruka y Michiru?

- Darien, lo unico que me importa es que tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre verdad?

- claro que si princesa, eso no tienes ni que dudarlo-

- entonces como te dije ayer: no hay ning n apuro para nada-

- tienes raz n Serena, sabes, la verdad es que contigo me siento bastante tranquilo y estoy seguro que no tengo porque preocuparme en el futuro que nos espera, ya que s que todo nos va a ir muy bien, y que nuestra peque a Rini llegar sin problemas.

Llegaron al super y buscaron los ingredientes que faltaban para el pastel

- Darien, Serena!- escucharon las voces de sus amigas

- qu hacen por ac chicas?- pregunt Serena

- vamos a comprar algunas cosas para el campamento- contest Lita alegremente

- campamento?- se extra o la rubia- ustedes no me dijeron nada de algun camapamento-

- siiii! vamos a buscar romance y diversi n- dijo una emocionada Mina

- yo voy a relajarme un poco para estudiar mas tranquila- dijo Amy

- nunca te diviertes Amy... sabes, creo que deber as salir un poco mas con Taiki- coment Rei provocando que Amy se sonrojara

- hey no me molestes! yo no tengo ning n motivo para salir con el, porque por ultima vez: no estamos juntos!- grit la peliazul sorprendiendo a todos.

- ah si...? y ese dia que los encontramos de lo mas amenamente conversando solitos en la cafeter a de la escuela?- sigui Rei

- eso no tiene nada que ver!- grit Amy y al momento se arm una c mica discuci n

- basta!- grit Darien haciendo que en breve todo se vuelva silencio

- si chicas, no sigamos discutiendo por los chicos- dijo Serena (lo raro que ella era la mas escandalosa en ese momento) dig nme: c mo es eso de que se van a un campamento- sigui preguntando la rubia

- ya te lo dijimos Serena- dijo Rei- vamos a relajarnos un poco, es que necesitamos unas vacaciones-

- ah si? y se puede saber por que no me dijeron nada? es que acaso no soy su amiga? no es justo! yo tambien quiero ir a ese campamento-

- Serena no te molestes, adem s, tu y yo vamos a pasar el dia juntos recuerdas?- le susurr al oido Darien

- uhmmmm qu est n tramando ustedes dos ehhh- dijo Mina acercandose a Serena- ya veo quieren pasar el dia solitos verdad?-

- No-no -contest el pelinegro nervioso- solo ibamos a desayunar-

- bueno entonces que les parece si vamos todos a tomar unos deliciosos jugos al Crown y luego vamos a acampar te parece Serena?- le pregunt Lita a la rubia

- creo que es una magnifica idea!- mir a Darien- querido Darien est s de acuerdo verdad? sabes que hace mucho no salimos con las chicas porque siempre estas en la universidad o trabajando- lo miraba con unos ojitos suplicantes a lo que el se sinti culpable pues en el fondo sab a que era verdad

- esta bien princesa, vamos con las chicas, otro dia podemos pasarla juntos, no hay apuro eh-al decir esto sonri picaramente recordando la conversaci n que tuvieron antes. Ella tambi n sonri .

- que pasa aqui?- pregunt curiosa Mina- han hecho algo malo? que ser uhmmm? luego me cuentas Serena

- no es nada- le contest el- vamos a desayunar entonces-

- siiii vamos! me muero de hambre- agreg Serena

- eso no es ninguna novedad- dijo Artemis apareciendo con Luna por all

- y ustedes?- dijeron las chicas- que hacen por ac ?

- bueno, anoche escuchamos sobre sus planes y decidimos que tambien tenemos todo el derecho de acompa arlos- dijo Luna.

- tiene raz n- coment Amy

- y dime Luna- se le acerc Serena- pasaste toda la noche con Artemis, porque que yo sepa no te vi por la casa...-

- Serena! deja de decir tonter as- dec a la gatita algo sonrojada- solo... llegue tarde...-

- ah ya veo..-

Todos se dirigieron al auto de Darien para que el las lleve ya que el Crown quedaba un poco lejos del super

- Darien, crees que todas entraremos aqu ?- pregunt su novia ya que se notaba que el auto era muy peque o para que todas puedan acomodarse

- la verdad no se...- dijo el sonriendo y rasc ndose la cabeza

- no te preocupes Darien- le dijo Lita- nosotras nos acomod mos

Las chicas se subieron a la parte posterior del auto y trataron de acomodarse pero finalmente terminaron una encima de la otra. Serena y Darien se miraron y se carcajearon. Ellos tambien subieron al auto y se encaminaron al Crown.

- Artemis me estas ara ando!- grit Rei

- no tengo la culpa, Amy me esta presionando la cola-

- disc lpame Artemis, es que ac estamos un poco apretados-

- est n bien chicos?- pregunt Serena divertida

- no te das cuenta que la estamos pasando de maravilla Serena- le rega Rei- adem s c mo no se te ocurri llevar a Luna y Artemis en la parte de adelante!

- no lo hab a pensado- contest ella inocentemente

- no se desesperen ya llegamos- dijo alegremente Darien

Todas se bajaron estrepit samente cayendo encima de los pobres gatos...  
Cuando se acomodaron entraron al Crown, luego se escuch un extra o sonido que proven a del est mago de Serena

- Serenaaa- dijo dulcemente su novio

- es que tengo mucha hambre- contest ella avergonzada y sobando su barriga

- vamos a pedir unos jugos antes que la tonta de Serena se desmaye- dijo Rei. Lita y ella ten an cargados a los gatos porque segu an adoloridos por el acontecimiento anterior.

Se sentaron en la misma esquina de siempre

- entonces... a d nde vamos a acampar amigas?- pregunt curiosa Serena

- estamos pensando en ir al lago del otro lado de la ciudad, es un lugar bastante bonito y tranquilo, un buen ambiente para que yo pueda estudiar sin interrupciones- dijo Amy

- Amyyyyy!- dijeron todas a coro

- en serio tienes que relajarte un poco Amy- le dijo Mina- no todo es estudio en esta vida-

- d jenla en paz chicas- sali en su defensa Darien- Amy me parece bein que estudies as , ya que quieres ser una gran doctora, adem s contigo yo si me dejar a poner inyecciones- sonri - sigue as y lograr s todos tus objetivos pero tambien diviertete un poco si?-

- esta bien Darien- le contest ella- tratar de seguir tu consejo-

- Darien, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo Mina que ten a una cara de curiosidad

- si Mina las que desees qu sucede?-

- dime Darien... le tienes miedo a las inyecciones?-

El se sonroj un poco, las chicas lo miraban atentamente para escuchar su respuesta con excepci n de Amy y Serena que ya sab an de su peque o secreto

- por si no lo saben a mi querido Darien le dan mucho miedo todo lo que tenga que ver con agujas- dijo Serena

- es cierto eso Darien?- las dem s lo interrogaban

- Serena!- le dijo Amy- no es necesario que cuentes ese tipo de cosas-

- pero no tiene nada de malo verdad Darien?- le pregunt la rubia

- no tiene nada de malo pero es tan raro que al gran Tuxedo Mask le den miedo las agujas- dijo Rei riendo

- ya no lo molesten chicas- dijo Serena d ndose cuenta de la incomodidad de su novio- es normal que le tenga temor a algo, todas lo tenemos finalmente o me estoy equivocando?-

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, el sonri , muy aparte de que se sent a un poco avergonzado por tal descubrimiento se sent a tan bien al lado de la chica que amaba y de sus amigas... 


	3. Discuciones y rompimientos

- Seiya apres rate, se nos va a hacer tarde para nuestro concierto...- dijo un poco molesto Yaten

- Yaten no me molestes, adem s, me parece o nosotros somos las estrellas?- le contest algo sarc stico, odiaba que lo apuren- no les vend a mal esperarnos un poco-

- por qu eres tan presumido?- dijo algo extra ado Taiki- pens que solo el tonto de Yaten lo era-

- heyy!- recibi un golpe por la espalda de su peliplateado hermano- no te pases-

- no empiecen ustedes dos, ya estoy listo...-

"Flashback"

La princesa del planeta del fuego se di cuenta que no era necesaria la presencia de sus guerreros ya que su planeta estaba completamente reconstruido, hab a entrado en un tiempo de paz permanente, no hab a ya ningun peligro que los aceche, as que orden que los tres sailors, Fighter, Maker y Healer regresaran a la tierra a hacer una vida normal. A pesar de que no confiaban en dejar a su princesa nuevamente sola no tuvieron otro remedio que obedecer esa orden... En el fondo esto les conven a a los tres en varios sentidos, ya que la condici n que les puso cambiar a en mucho sus vidas en la tierra, seguir an tocando la m sica que tanto les gusta y... bueno del resto se enterar n un poco mas adelante...

"Fin del flashback"

- bueno entonces que esperamos... es hora de armar la fiesta!- dijo Taiki bastante emocionado y salieron del camerino...

"Flashback"

- Sailor Star Fighter- dijo la princesa- tengo conocimiento del cari o especial que sientes por la princesa Serena, pero sabes que eso esta mal, ella esta comprometida con el principe Endimi n y son los gobernantes del futuro Tokio de Cristal, si sigues con esas ideas que tienes solo te estar as haciendo mas da o del que te hiciste cuando llegaste por primera vez a la tierra, te recomiendo que dejes en paz a esa muchacha, busca el amor en otra persona, ver s que lo encontrar s muy pronto...

- No se de lo que me habla princesa- le contest haciendo una reverencia- yo no amo a la princesa Serena, solo fue una ilusi n pasajera, nunca pondr a mis ojos en ella, y si, entiendo y se perfectamente que est comprometida con el principito ese y la verdad eso no me importa- dijo un poco entristecido.

- tu forma de contestarme me insin a otra cosa- le dijo ella mir ndolo profundamente- pero tengo que confiar en t , sabes que si me entero de que hay problemas en el futuro por causa de ese amor no correspondido, no dudar en ningun momento de hacerte volver y no solo a ti, sino tambi n a tus hermanos- le dijo seria pero amablemente

- pero princesa, usted no les puede hacer eso a mis hermanos, ellos encontraron el amor en la tierra y no ser a justo que por mi culpa les arrebate de algo tan hermoso, no lo puedo permitir-

- entonces cuida tus acciones Sailor Fighter-

- esta bien princesa, har lo que usted me ordene-

"Fin del flashback"

En casa de Haruka y Michiru...

- Y ahora que haremos Haruka?

- que te parece si nos la pasamos todo el dia en la casa?, tengo todo este tiempo libre, cocino y no se... vemos que pasa...- le contest la rubia.

- "vemos que pasa", eso me suena a que no tienes nada en mente verdad?- le contest Michiru.

- a ver... y que se te ocurre a ti?-

- Esto te sonar raro pero escuche que las dem s chicas se iban de campamento... por qu no las acompa amos?-

- de campamento Michiru?- le contest desganada- ahhh... yo quer a pasar todo el dia a solas contigo

- a solas? y para qu querr s quedarte a solas conmigo Haruka?, quieres repetir acaso la sorpresa de anoche?- dijo ri ndose y acerc ndose a ella coquetamente

- no Michiru- le contest y la alej cogiendola de los hombros tiernamente- qu te parece si este dia hacemos algo diferente a lo de siempre?-

- diferente?- le pregunt extra ada.

- si, mira, esta bien, mejor nos vamos a acampar con las chicas como dijiste-

- sabes qu Haruka? mejor nos quedamos, tienes raz n, porque salir con esas ni as, ya no quiero ir, mejor olv dalo- dijo un poco molesta.

- pero Michiru... vamos con...-

- no- la interrumpi - no quiero salir

- qu te sucede Michiru? por qu est s actuando as ? si deseas salir lo hacemos, esta bien ya no tengo ning n problema, adem s por tu trabajo y por el mio ya no hacemos cosas juntas, pocas veces pasamos el d a tranquilas, me gustar a que...-

- tu trabajo?- la volvi a interrumpir- desde cuando correr autos es algo a lo que se le pueda llamar trabajo?- dijo sarc sticamente

. Michiru Kaio! basta y d jate de tonter as!- no se como demonios llegamos a esta tonta discuci n pero no empieces ok!- dijo levant ndose de la cama de un salto.

- que yo no empiece?- le dijo ella- creo que tu empezaste rechaz ndome-

- todo era por eso! no me digas que esa tonter a te importa mas que pasar un buen momento conmigo!- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, "tonter a"? como podr a llamar "tonter a" al hecho de que Michiru se entregue a ella, pero su c lera por el comentario de ella la hizo sacar de quicio y no pudo m s. Ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse, adem s que su orgullo no la dejar a hacerlo.

- Muy bien- dijo Michiru levant ndose tambi n de la cama-

- Michiru por favor!- le dijo cuando la vi dirigirse al cuarto de ba o- no arruinemos mas este d a-

- creo que ya es muy tarde para eso verdad?... Estuvo muy bonita tu sorpresa, l stima que no duro mucho- trataba de ocultar su dolor de las palabras que le hab a dicho antes- me voy a dar una ducha y saldr a caminar-

- uyyyy Michiru! por qu tienes siempre que ser as ?- empez a reclamarle- ni siquiera te he hecho nada y te pones en ese plan! me est s volviendo loca!-

- entonces te puedes ir- dijo tranquilamente entrando al cuarto de ba o.

- ya no se que diablos hacer contigo MIchiru- dijo resignada en voz baja- lo nico que s es que te quiero demasiado y nos estamos haciendo mucho da o... ya no puedo seguir discutiendo m s contigo... nunca m s!- sin darse cuenta tir el florero al suelo de una manera brusca, rompi ndose este en varios pedazos.

- si vas a seguir rompiendo cosas ser mejor que te vayas Haruka!- grit la chica desde la ducha.

- si quieres que me vaya entonces me voy! no tengo porque estar soportando estas ni erias, ja! y as llamas ni as a las chicas, me parece que son mucho mas maduras que tu!-

- sobretodo Serena verdad?- este comentario hizo estallar a la rubia

- basta! ya me cans de tus caprichos, de tus tonter as, de tus est pidos celos por cabeza de bom-bom! de tus desquiciadas escenitas si me acerco a ella! ya me hart Michiru, me entendiste? me hart de todo esto... ya no quiero...- no pudo completar la frase, sab a que ya estaba fuera de control, no pod a da ar a Michiru con lo que iba a decir, se mantuvo en silencio y respiro un poco para tratar de calmarse.

- ya no quieres que Haruka eh?- segu a la otra, al parecer en su mente ten a la idea de queres volver loca a su pareja- ya no quieres estar conmigo verdad? eres una tonta!-

Los ojos de Haruka empezaron a llenarse de ira y de l grimas por lo que estaba a punto de decir y trataba de sacar fuerzas desde el fondo de su coraz n para hacerlo, Michiru ya hab a colmado su paciencia.

- anoche la pasamos muy bien Michiru- empez un poco mas calmada- no tengo idea de como llegamos a esta situaci n, no s por qu motivo desde hace un tiempo est s actuando de esa manera conmigo y todo por cualquier tonteria, me conozco y s que en cualquier momento te puedo hacer da o, tu actitud me desespera y ese es mi temor, ser mejor que...- corr an l grimas por sus mejillas.

- que ser a mejor Haruka?, dime de una vez! sabes que me revienta que te quedes callada y no completes las cosas que tienes que decirme!-

- perd name Michiru- dijo para si misma- ser mejor que... d jemos esto por un tiempo si?- y sali de la habitaci n ya que no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas all .

Michiru sali del ba o envuelta en una diminuta toalla detr s de ella.

- Haruka Tenoh! que quieres decir con eso?- le encresp a la rubia que estaba volteada d ndole la espalda, su orgullo no le permit a que Michiru la vea llorar, se puso fuerte.

- no quiero saber nada m s! entiende Michiru!- cerr los ojos- tengo que salir de aqu - pens - perd name Michiru- sali de la casa y subi a su auto.

- Haruka!- sali ella por la ventana, pero ya se hab a ido...

Michiru se qued sola en casa, Haruka se dirig a a quien sabe donde a m xima velocidad, su celular comenz a sonar, sab a que era ella, as que no le contest .

- tengo que pensar en lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante...- iba pensando. pero su mente empez a jugarle sucio, trayendole varios recuerdos...

"- Nunca te voy a dejar Michiru, tengo tanto miedo de perderte...

- no pienses en esas tonter as Haruka, tu y yo no nos vamos a separar..."

- maldici n! no puedo seguir con estas cosas en la cabeza

"- es increible que la gran Sailor Urano le tema a algo-"

- Esto es lo mejor MIchiru, cuanto deseo estarme equivocando, pero creo que esto es lo mejor... y sigui conduciendo sin rumbo...


End file.
